


Reactor

by Adenil



Series: React [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Porn, Good BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, arc reactor porn, giggles, playing with life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Subject has been secured for examination,” Bruce said in a bored, clinical tone. He scratched down a few notes on his clipboard before setting it aside and reaching up. He ran one broad hand over Tony’s wrists, feeling the restraints there, binding him to the bed frame. “Currently, hands show no sign of discoloration or bruising.” He trailed his fingertips town over Tony’s bare arms and smirked at the man beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactor

“Subject has been secured for examination,” Bruce said in a bored, clinical tone. He scratched down a few notes on his clipboard before setting it aside and reaching up. He ran one broad hand over Tony’s wrists, feeling the restraints there, binding him to the bed frame. “Currently, hands show no sign of discoloration or bruising.” He trailed his fingertips town over Tony’s bare arms and smirked at the man beneath him.

 

Tony cast an annoyed look up at him, even as a shiver went through him at the good doctor’s touch. “You seem to have me right where you want me, Doctor Banner.”

 

An involuntary laugh spilled from Bruce’s mouth. He pulled back before he could give in to the ridiculous urge to kiss Tony. That would come later.

 

He made a little show of pushing his glasses further up his nose and rolling up the sleeves of his cheery, yellow shirt. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him, hot and heady and distracting. He wrote a note to himself on the clipboard. _Subject is very distracting right now_. Out loud, he said, “Will begin with light physical stimulation. Time index, ten twenty-three.”

 

He nudged his way back onto the bed to sit sideways, his hip almost-but-not quite touching Tony’s side. He pointedly did not look into the other’s eyes, knowing he would lose it if he did.

 

Instead, he started at the juncture where Tony’s neck met Tony’s shoulder. Carefully, slowly, he traced the pad of his index finger down the long, lean muscle he found there, over the rounded edge of his collar bone and onto his chest. He heard Tony’s breath hitch, felt him shiver beneath even such a light touch as he approached the cool metal circle laid bare before him, but he ignored it. He traced his finger down low over Tony’s stomach, swirled through the hairs at his navel, then dipped across his jutting hip bone.

 

Bruce traced down one bare leg, back up, then down the other. Mentally, he catalogued each hitch of breath, each twitch of skin as he did so. Half of these he saved for later pursuits, the other half he capitalized on, stroking Tony until the other man couldn’t stop himself.

 

“You know,” Tony breathed. “Your method of examination leaves a little something to be desired. You could get a lot better reaction if you used your whole hand. Or, better yet, here’s an idea, _two_ hands. God, am I brilliant or what?”

 

“Subject seems to be engaging in a pitiful attempt at reverse psychology.” Bruce removed his hands entirely to pick up the clipboard. He drew a little doodle of a cat to distract himself from how beautiful Tony looked, splayed out in front of him.

 

Tony laughed. “Yeah, that’s definitely what this is. Ah, you caught me, I really don’t want to feel your hands all over my body, touching every inch of my skin, stroking me and covering me and holyshit, Bruce, do that one again.”

 

Bruce glanced up at him from his position over Tony’s chest and gave his nipple another experimental lick. Tony shivered and moaned as he did it, so he took a moment to savour the feel of hot skin beneath his tongue as he lapped at Tony’s chest. He worked until the nipple stood hard and pert and Tony was trying desperately to lift up into him, he wrists straining under the weight of the binds.

 

Then he yanked back and picked up his clipboard. _Fuck. Holyshit._ he wrote, then said, “Subject responds well to physical stimulation from multiple sources.”

 

“It’s still only been one place at a time though, put that in your notes.”

 

Bruce glared at him for a second before continuing. “However, the true test will be his physical reaction to gential stimulation.”

 

Tony’s eyes lit up like Bruce had just declared it Christmas and R&D day all together. Bruce stifled a chuckle, because really, such clinical words should not have elicited a response like that. Inside, he twisted and turned as he saw Tony’s body flush with excitement, and he had to very carefully write a few more nonsense notes to keep his reaction from tenting his pants.

 

Carefully, methodically, Bruce set aside the clipboard. His pen made a soft _click_ on the wood as he did so. Tony glanced over at it as if he had just noticed it.

 

“That’s another thing,” he said as Bruce positioned himself lower, still sitting and looming over him. “Who writes with pen and paper? Couldn’t you get a grant to buy yourself a new computer? You should have applied for one of those--ah!” His breath hitched as Bruce began to touch him, running one finger down the base of his cock, then back up. “S-Stark Industries grants. I hear they give those things out like candy. Buy yourself a nice computer with, like, fifty processors to run all the-the” he stuttered as Bruce trailed his touch, light as air, over his the head of his cock. “The calculations you want.”

 

“I can do the calculations in my head,” Bruce said, and then he marvelled as Tony groaned with wanton abandon at his words. Tony tried to shift his hips up into Bruce’s teasing finger, but Bruce pulled back. Kept his touch light. He shifted a little so it was the pad of his thumb pressed softly against Tony’s straining erection and watched the man come undone.

 

He kept at it studiously until Tony was shifting and whining beneath his touch, still babbling about grants and calculations. Bruce listened with half an ear, most of his thoughts centered on _wow_ and _hot_.

 

“D-Doctor Banner,” Tony gasped, and Bruce startled out of his reverie. “What kind of sadistic testing is this?”

 

One handed, Bruce reached past him to gather his clipboard. He placed it precariously on his lap and began to take mocking notes as he played with Tony.

 

“Subject’s heart rate is elevated. Flushed response. Breathing rate has increased, but I believe I can increase it further with proper stimulation.” He almost faltered as Tony moaned again at his words, but went on. “The subject has been very compliant thus far, and is deserving of a reward.”

 

“Yes!” Tony shouted and he tried to sit up, locking eyes with Bruce deparately. “Yes, yes, very good. I can be your good little lab experiment. Please?”

 

Bruce didn’t respond. He just wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, pumping hard.

 

When Tony fell back into the bed, his eyes squeezing shut, he allowed himself to bite his lip. He bit hard--not enough to draw blood, which could be disastrous later, but enough to keep him grounded as he watched Tony writhe beneath his stroking hand. He kept his touch rough and clinical and it only seemed to make Tony cry out louder as he strained up, desperate for contact.

 

“Please,” Tony said. “Please, Doctor. I’ve been so good. More. Please.”

 

Bruce had the sudden, consuming urge to bend down and wrap his mouth around Tony’s cock. He could see Tony getting closer and closer to the precipice as each muscle in his body flexed and begged for release. He felt the warmth in his hand and wanted it in his mouth, to taste and drive Tony wild.

 

He yanked his hand away and busied himself with the clipboard, listening as Tony keened with distress.

 

“Subject responded well to my initial reward system.” On the board he wrote, _note to self: suck Tony off in lab at next available opportunity._

 

“No, come on, you are the worst Doctor. Didn’t you take the Hippocratic oath? There is a lot of harm going on in the area of my dick.” He squirmed invitingly. “The only cure is your miracle hands.”

 

Bruce managed not to laugh, but only barely. He turned his cool gaze to where Tony was lying, flushed with arousal, his cock resting hard against his stomach. He felt his glasses slipping and pushed them up absently and watched Tony suck in a hitching, shivering breath.

 

“Beginning stage two of testing,” Bruce said to the air.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony said in response.

 

Bruce adjusted himself so that he sat more squarely with Tony, allowing him to use both hands as he desired. He pressed the palm of his left hand on Tony’s chest, feeling warm skin and the cool edge of the arc reactor.

 

“Initial investigation has revealed that that subject’s body contains a series of non-living compounds known as the ‘arc reactor,’” Bruce said, never taking his eyes of Tony’s face. With his other hand he reached up and felt along the edges of the binds around Tony’s wrist, satisfying himself that there was still circulation there. He continued. “Subject appears to consider the arc reactor a part of his body. Removal of the reactor is fatal in short order.”

 

He saw a flicker, then, of something in Tony’s eyes that made him pause. He automatically placed a hand over the reactor, as if protecting it from himself. He leaned in.

 

“Do you remember the word?”

 

Exasperated, Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, _mom_. I think I can remember, since you picked such a dumb word. A super unsexy one that I do not want to be thinking about right now. Seriously, next time we need to pick a better word that could still be sexy like Delaware or hemophilia.”

 

Bruce blinked. “Those words are horrible.”

 

Tony gave him a look that said he clearly didn’t know what he was talking about. He wiggled his hips invitingly again. “Maybe if Doctor Feel Good would get his ass in gear and actually fuck me we wouldn’t have to have this conversation. Unfortunately, it seems someone got his medical license out of a cracker jack box.” Tony’s mouth opened again to go on, but Bruce shoved his hand up to cover it, cutting off his words.

 

The moan Tony gave in response still shocked him, even though he really should expect such things by now. “Subject,” he ground out as he watched Tony shiver under the hand on his mouth, the hand on his reactor. “Does not know when to shut up. He has been bad. Initiating punishment protocol.”

 

He pressed his hand a little firmer to Tony’s mouth, cutting off anything he might say. Then, almost as an afterthought he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially in Tony’s ear. “Put that mind of yours to work coming up with a hand signal, so I can gag you properly next time.”

 

Tony huffed out another moan at that, his eyes already flashing as he considered the prospects. Bruce pulled his hand away and down, so that he could fiddle with the arc reactor properly.

 

“As part of the punishment procedure,” Bruce said mildly into the air. “The arc reactor will be removed. It is important that the subject understands who is in control of this situation.” His fingers twisted the metal casing.

 

The technology was marvelously simple in its execution. He could easily remove the few bolts that held the glowing reactor in place in Tony’s chest. He twisted it to the left and felt it pop into position, ready for removal. The reactor was all cool, hard lines of metal buried in Tony’s soft flesh. The contrast was enthralling, and Bruce almost found himself distracted by _actually_ studying the thing.

 

Then he glanced up to Tony’s face, saw the way his pupils were blown with arousal and need, and he yanked the reactor right out of his chest.

 

Tony moaned as he slid it free of its casing to rest on his chest. Bruce kept it poised for immediate reinsertion, just in case. Tony’s eyes flickered from the unlit reactor, then to Bruce, his mouth struggling to work--for just an instant, caught speechless.

 

“You will begin the countdown,” Bruce said.

 

“Fuck. Fifteen seconds.” Tony squirmed under his touch like every nerve was on fire. He seemed to be struggling upwards in a desperate attempt to push the reactor back into his body, and each word came out in a tumbling moan. “Ten seconds,” he said, and he locked eyes with Bruce.

 

Bruce gazed down at him, struck with the amount of trust and adoration he felt in Tony’s stare. He was nearly knocked off his feet, blown back by the sight of those eyes so intently on his own. It seemed like an age passed between them, both spilling into the other. He was yanked back to his feet when Tony gasped.

 

“Five seconds!” he sounded more urgent now. His eyes were rolling in his head, his pulse fast and thready. “Four. Three. Two.”

 

Bruce shoved the reactor back into his chest, heard the soft _click_ as it reinitialized itself, and watched Tony buck upwards into the air, his mouth gaping open in arousal and want and need. Tony was shivering and gasping for air as Bruce ran his hands over his skin, soothing him, whispering to him.

 

“Subject has been very good,” Bruce said to Tony, almost sadly. Tony screwed his eyes shut at the words, his lips forming the soft _please_ that he didn’t vocalize. “However, testing must continue.”

 

He yanked the reactor out again and Tony came undone at the sensation. He twisted and pulled at the bonds, breathing hard and desperate and moaning a low, guttural sound that was no real word. Bruce didn’t make him count this time, just slowly, achingly slowly, slid the reactor back in until Tony was practically sobbing with relief, only to make him gasp in pleasure as he pulled it back out, just as slowly as before.

 

He worked Tony to a frazzle, until the other man was shouting at him--equations, Bruce realized. Tony was shouting the equations that made the core of his reactor run. Then, the chemical compound at the heart of it all. His words were a jumbled mess of numbers and elements as Bruce fucked him with his own reactor, cradling his life in his hands with as much care as he would his own.

 

Well, more care, really.

 

It was when he couldn’t resist any longer, and he bobbed his head down to run his cruel tongue up the side of the reactor, that Tony drew in one long flooding gasp and came all over his stomach. Bruce felt wetness on his side from the force of it, and he coaxed Tony through the aftershocks as he gently replaced the reactor and screwed its casing back on. He rested his hands on Tony’s chest, rapidly rising and falling in time with his breaths, and gazed at him.

 

“As a reward,” he started, and his breath hitched. He took a moment to compose himself, feeling a strange mix of love and desire and trust in his stomach that begged to spill out in his words. “As a reward,” he said more strongly as Tony flopped his head to one side to gaze blearily up at him. “The subject is allowed to chose.”

 

“Fuck me,” Tony said instantly, and Bruce closed his eyes in response.

 

He schooled his breath as he ran a cloth over Tony’s stomach, giving him a precursory cleaning. He found a bottle of lubricant in the drawer and a glove and positioned himself between Tony’s legs, drawing them up and to either side of him. He drew on the rubber glove like he a doctor with an ego complex would, snapping the band on his wrist as he did so.

 

“Thankfully for the subject, a bottle of medical lubrication is always kept at hand.”

 

Tony started to laugh, then stuttered and groaned as Bruce slipped one slick finger into him, not bothering to let the lubricant warm up. Tony shivered around his digit, and Bruce slowly explored him. He kept his movements calm and clinical, though really he wanted to drive deeper into Tony and possess him and own him and--

 

He closed his eyes, just for a moment, then added a second finger.

 

“You’re pretty good at this, Doc,” Tony said as he stretched him with practiced precision. He sounded flippant again, but the raw desire in his eyes belied his mood. “You fuck a lot of your subjects?”

 

Bruce scissored his fingers, feeling Tony stretch and give to his demands. Then, he twisted his wrist and brought his fingers to bear on that little raw bundle of nerves and watched as Tony arched up, his body oversensitized and strung-out. “No,” Bruce said simply. “I have a… special interest in this subject.”

 

Tony shivered again and shoved his hips down as if desperately trying to get more of Bruce into him. “Fuck.” He said, then again. “Fuck. Just, fuck me Doctor Banner.”

 

Bruce pulled his hands away and for the first time allowed himself to pay attention to his own straining erection. He’d been unbelievably hard since about three minutes in, and now he was aching. He tossed aside the glove and ran a hand over the bulge in his pants as if telling himself to calm down. He undid the top button and eased down the zipper. He shifted so his pants were barely around his hips, allowing his erection to spring free.

 

He could feel Tony’s eyes on him as he rolled on the condom and spread the lubricant all over himself. He could hear the tug of Tony’s arms as he yanked against the restraints, desperate to touch him. Bruce glanced up at Tony and smirked at him, adjusting his glasses again.

 

Tony glared back, or tried to, but it was lost in what was apparently a sea of arousal as Bruce pressed against his opening. “Fuck,” Tony said, and it seemed to be his favorite word. He scrambled to lift his legs and Bruce felt one foot on the center of his back, urging him forward and in.

 

He complied. He slipped inside Tony like he was coming home, long and slow and even and felt Tony splitting open for him and surrounding him and he was so warm and tight and--

 

Bruce bowed his head when he’d entered him fully, just breathing deeply to gather himself.

 

“Oh, Doctor Banner,” Tony said, and how could he make a _title_ sounds so erotic? “I love it when you fuck me clothed.”

 

“The _subject_ ,” Bruce grated out as he drew his hips back and shoved forward, pumping in and out of Tony’s body and making him groan and drive down to meet him. “Needs to stop saying stupid shit like that or it will be over too soon.”

 

Tony laughed and yanked him closer with one leg and Bruce completely gave up on pretext and just leaned in, his body enveloping Tony and holding him close as he fucked him hard and fast into the mattress.

 

Bruce steadied his breathing as best he could, keeping one tenuous hold on his own body as he screwed Tony, who was writhing beneath him and whispering dirty things and just generally being a complete distraction. Bruce just felt _hot_ and _tight_ surrounding his cock as he jerked his hips forward and back, grunting to himself until his vision went white for a second and he tipped his head back as his orgasm escaped him in one breathless, wordless moment.

 

He collapsed forward on his forearms, feeling Tony breathing beneath him, and struggled to ground himself in that sensation. It took him a moment to feel safe again, and he looked up at Tony who was eyeing him expectantly.

 

“As ridiculously sexy as you look,” he said matter-of-factly. “My hands are getting kind of tired.”

 

Bruce laughed and pulled away. He tied off the condom and redid himself before reaching up and untying Tony’s hands.

 

Tony pulled his hands close to his chest, hissing a little as he did so. He started to shake his hands out and Bruce stopped him, taking his hands into his own and rubbing each finger until feeling was completely restored.

 

“Next time I won’t leave you trussed up for so long,” Bruce said, and tried to ignore the mixture disappointment and glee in Tony’s face.

 

“I seem to remember the doctor promising a gag?”

 

Bruce laughed and leaned in, capturing Tony’s lips in his own. They held together for a moment, kissing, and Bruce had the fleeting thought that nothing before had ever felt this right. That kissing Tony Stark was as necessary as his arm, or indeed, his whole body.

 

So when he pulled back and gazed into Tony’s eyes, bright with laughter and joy, he couldn’t help but kiss him again.

 


End file.
